halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shield World
A Shield World is a complete and thorough Micro Dyson Sphere. Either within a planet (as with The Apex) or within a Slipspace transit (as in Onyx) built by the Forerunners in their vast empire.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx They contain environments suitable for Earth's sentient life. The only way in is a small portal that constitutes the only real-space component of a Shield World. One of these portals is located inside the Core Room Antechamber within Onyx. Dr. Catherine Halsey theorized that Shield Worlds were intended by the Forerunners as a form of a modern "bomb shelter," a place in which to ride out the devastating Halo pulse. As demonstrated in 2552, access to Shield Worlds was only possible upon the imminent activation of the Halos. Curiously, when Halsey and company fled into Onyx's Shield World during the last stages of the Battle of Onyx, it appeared to be deserted, implying that the Forerunners did not utilize it when the Halos were last activated. In Halo 3, these circumstances were revealed to be the result of the betrayal of the Forerunner AI Mendicant Bias, whose defection to the Flood forced the Forerunners to abandon their plans to evacuate into the shield installations. Unlike the Halos, it is unknown how many shield installations exist. It is possible that there are only seven of them (keeping with the seven reference). When the Forerunners built the Halos, it's possible they built an accompanying shield world with each. The Halos would destroy all sentient life within a 25000 light year radius of itself while the shield world would protect any sentient life within that region. The Covenant owe their rapid technological advancement to the discovery of a small number of other Shield Worlds, discovered earlier in their history and stripped of useable technologies. The eventual fate of these worlds, and whether they were abandoned or inhabited by the Covenant, is unknown.Halo Wars, Timeline Known Shield Worlds *Onyx *The Apex Trivia *Worlds like Onyx were referred to as "The Shield" of the Forerunner, while the Halos were "the Sword." This echoes Cortana's line on the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer, "I am your shield, I am your sword." So far, Bungie has said nothing about a correlation between Cortana's use of the word "Shield" and the Forerunner's "Shield World." *A "shield installation" is mentioned in the cutscene on the level "The Ark" in Halo 3. 343 Guilty Spark states that he had hypothesized that the Ark might be located within such an installation, but was proven wrong by the discovery of its location on the exterior of the galactic rim. This also brings up the possibility of many Shield Worlds existing, further assisted by the the Flood-controlled Shield World that appears in Halo WarsHalo 3, The Ark "I always assumed the Ark was part of a '''shield installation'"'' *The Shield World's glyph can be seen in the cover of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, hinting and supporting that the novel was to focus mainly on the subject.Image of the Glyph There is quite an uncanny resemblance between this glyph and a glyph seen on the world discovered at the end of Halo 3 when completed on legendary, which may confirm that Master Chief and Cortana are heading towards the/a Shield World, or rather, the Forerunner construct that might lead to the Shield World (like the object on Earth that was originally considered to be the Ark).Glyph Comparison *In Terminal 5 of Halo 3, there is a sentence that reads the following "If we start immediately--commence total biosphere elimination of life sustaining worlds (as indicated in the accompanying charts) and relocate evacuated populations to facilities such as those described in the project all this could be achieved in (+/-2,184) hours." This is most likely a reference to either the Forerunners Shield World(s) plan or Onyx itself. *In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the Shield World is actually a Forerunner-manufactured planet which is a composite of Sentinels. Within the planet’s network of underground tunnels, a controlled slipspace rupture allows individuals to move into a micro-Dyson sphere hidden in subspace at the core of the planet. The sphere’s interior surface, similar to what can be seen in Halo Wars, is considerably larger — so large in fact, that the individuals trapped within it didn’t even realize they were in such a super-structure. However, in Halo Wars, the Shield World is simply a planet shell, its outer surface covered with large bodies of water and the Flood parasite, presumably having spread by way of the Covenant intrusion. References Category:Technology Category:The Forerunner Category:Places Category:Onyx